


Crazy In Love

by curtainmp3



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Difference, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: Title : Crazy In LoveRating : NC-17Pairing : SureneWarning : age-gap, overused daddy words, sex scenes





	

Irene promised to finish her assignment as soon as possible but the clock on the wall shows that it is already half past eleven and she still locks herself in the study room.

 

Junmyeon releases a heavy sigh. He can sense that his breath slowly hitched as he can perfectly imagine Irene in his unbuttoned dress shirt, pant-less and showing just enough cleavage to tease him. He remembered promising her to get home early, just to spend quality time together. Same routines every time, with them eating dinner together and spending time watching movie and cuddling but today, Irene seems having something unusual on her sleeves.

 

He went back home with unusual silence and a note on the fridge that sounded, “I need to finish my assignment. Re-heat the dinner by your own.” He hufted softly and dragged his tired body into the bedroom and slowly undressed himself and threw all the dirty laundry in the basket. He can't afford being nagged by his ten years younger girlfriend for being messy. After being stucked in 5 hours conference, a good and hot bath was perfect as it seemed that the girlfriend is nowhere to be seen.

 

Finishing dinner alone and finally sitting on his bed trying to review some papers. He is very tired but Junmyeon thinks that he needs to wait for Irene. Just after a set of papers with much mistakes, he hears a soft squeak. A sign of somebody twists the door knob silently. As expected, with his brilliant mental image, he perfectly sees his girlfriend in his unbuttoned pink dress shirt, pant less, messy blonde hair bun showing just enough of her soft skin and pillowy breast.

 

“Hi.” Irene greets weakly and pulls her hair down. Junmyeon puts his papers on the side of his bed and going down from his bed. He walks toward Irene that stands in front of the mirror and hugs her from behind. He nuzzles his nose on her neck and inhales the smell of hers.

 

“Hi back.” He answers lazily and turn her body to face him. He is greeted by her pillowy breasts that he can't wait to bury his face off. “I miss you, daddy.” She pouts. Junmyeon quickly put a peck on the pouty red lips. Irene's cheeks are red flushed and she uses her sinful tongue to wet her lips. She hums lightly. “Daddy..” She whines. Irene knows very well that her whine is his weakness. Junmyeon pulls her hands and directs her to bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and gestures her. “Come here, baby.”

 

Irene walks towards him and sits on his laps, straddling him between her legs in teasing manner. There are only thin clothes of her panties and his boxers that being the obstacles. Junmyeon can feels that she is already wet down there. Her chest is pressed against him and she is playfully nibbled his ear,  blowing her hot breath and makes him shudders.

 

“Daddy..” She gives a small nip to his cheek.

 

“I..” Another lick along his jaw.

 

“Fuck me...” She sucks her necks softly.

 

“Please daddy..” She licks her lips while grinding him dryly.

 

Junmyeon braced himself. He is slowly getting hard and he can see that Irene slowly smirks in heat. She is still grinding while playing with the hem of his wife-beater.

 

“I...don't...like...this..” she is enjoying herself torturing him and tug the wife-beater from him and leave him topless.

“Irene, stop. Princess, daddy says stop.” His voice is stern and short. Irene stops grinding and sit on his lap straight. He put Irene on the bed or actually playfully throwing her on bed and climbed in between her legs. He quickly connects their lips together. He tugs her bottom lips a little bit harsh. His hands are busy playing with the buttons and sometimes groping her clothed boobs. He kneads too hard and Irene suddenly opens her mouth and he quickly takes the chance to suck and play with her tongue.

 

His skilful hand successfully unbuttoned the rest while kissing and heavily shoving tongues in each other throats. Now he has a heavily messy Irene, spreads on the bed still wearing his dress shirt.

 

“Daddy, please play with these tonight.” Irene cupped her clothed boobs and slowly kneading them. Painfully, turn on and barely breathing. Junmyeon sees those. He loves seeing Irene playing with herself before he plays with her.

 

Irene sits up and faces Junmyeon. She smiles and unclasp her bra. Junmyeon knows well, that Irene hates bras with back clasps, she prefer front clasp because they are easy. His perky nubs and soft boobs greet Junmyeon. He holds himself well from straightly pushed her down and enjoying the mounds that looks luciously tempting. Using her hands, she tugged her nubs and releases a such sinful sounds that Junmyeon hopes only him can hear and enjoy till the rest of his life. She slowly rubs the two nubs together and crying loudly.

 

“This is how I want you to play with these. Slowly rubbing them together and harshly kneading them like you are angry with me. Then, I want you to lick these perky babies and suck 'em like a baby.” she describes her fantasy while shutting her eyes tightly. She can't stand this anymore, she quickly pushes him down and aligns her boobs with his mouth. Junmyeon's mouth waters a bit with such a heaven view.

 

“I want this. Daddy do this please..” She breathed heavily.

 

Being a gentleman that he always be, Junmyeon hates to make Irene to repeat herself, he bring his fingers to grasp the soft heavenly mounds. They are not to small, and not to big. Just perfect for Junmyeon's hands like they are exist for him. He groped hard enough until she made a whimpering sound that is so beautiful for his liking. Her sultry moans drive her crazy and he bring his tongue to the pink hard nubs and lazily swirled around them. Irene is too broken that she keeps moaning in a mess. He continues sucking the mounds like a baby while Irene tugs his hair as the sign of being well satisfied and pleased.

 

“Daddy, I want to.. I want to..” She whines again and Junmyeon stops sucking the sweet nubs. He moves his lips and latch them back with hers after he makes her lie on the bed. They kisses while his fingers travelling downwards, poking her navel playfully before he lazily rubs the wet spot on her panties.

 

“My baby is so wet and well prepared..” he hums on her neck’s skin. He disconnects their lips and kisses all over her body and leaves some mark on his skin. He loves to leave marks on her breasts as waking up in the morning, watching her sleeps while admiring his work.

 

He sucks the wet spot without stripping the lingerie off. Irene holds the bed-sheet tightly. Here come the part of Junmyeon being a sweet slow torturer, chuckling lightly seeing his girlfriend in mess.

 

“Daddy, just fuck me hard...”

“Shhhh, baby.. be patient, we have all night along.”

 

Junmyeon loves seeing his girlfriend begging like that. Her body is drenched with sweat. Her hair tousled because of the rough activities earlier. Still, Irene is the most beautiful girl he has ever met in his life.

 

Slowly, he tugged the lacy lingerie and uncover the sweet place that he never feel bored with. Irene saw how sexy his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, the lustful and yearning gaze from his eyes. Irene caught the lovely sight in her mind, and always be thankful on how she was granted with such wonderful man to love her endlessly.

 

“Do you like me so much?” she asked.

 

Suho growled lowly. He sniffed the lingerie as like a cute puppy. Irene chuckled at his cuteness. Junmyeon, in a matter of time, could be a baby or daddy, whenever and wherever he wants to be. Irene is lucky because, the cute Junmyeon she always sees only be enjoyed by her. At campus, Junmyeon is the senior professor who teaches one of the critical subject. He always look serious and rarely smile. Irene was shocked at the first time when he contacted her. They have a very huge gap between them. Irene was 20 and Junmyeon was 33 at that time and Irene knows very weel that society could not condone with this relationship. She keeps everything in secret. When Krystal and Wendy asked her why she wanted to move out from their hostel room, Irene told them that her uncle just moved in town and he has extra room for her. She felt the guiltiness for lying but for the sake of this relationship, she rather keeps everything on low.

 

She woke up from her dream when she felt that Junmyeon held on her legs way too tight. She hates how Junmyeon tortured her by slowly moving his sinful mouth on her clit, and softly running his palms on her inner thighs. Only to feel surprised with sudden intrusion of his fingers inside her.

 

“Hmm... Slick and wet enough, just how I like my dessert should be.”

 

Irene mumbled some incoherent words. Her fingers gripped his hair roughly and pushed his head closer to her body. Having the three fingers inside her with the tongue still playfully licked the sensitive button really made her wants to curse the old man. He slipped his tongue into her, tasting the sweetly juice. He could hear Irene screaming a trail of rhapsodies. He pulled her body closer to him, wanting to taste and explore every corner of her. He pulled out his fingers and watched Irene licked his fingers and tasted herself obscenely

 

“Just fuck me.”

 

“What is the magic word that I always teach you, little girl?”

 

With that, Junmyeon turn her with her ass up in the air. He spanked her hard twice.

 

“Please.”

 

Irene didn’t need to look at his face to know that he was smiling. Junmyeon can’t get enough of her, he plunged his fingers into her. The smile wiped off from her face and being replaced with raunchy moan that sounds sexy for his ears. He forced away his fingers and the moan becoming more lascivious as he continued. He feels proud that with just using fingers and mouth, he could send her to the seventh heaven. He barely did anything when she bucked her body, releasing all the sweetness. Junmyeon quickly taste the heaven hole with no intention to waste any.

 

He smiled widely when he saw Irene sprawled on the bed , trying to catch her breath from her first orgasm while still wearing the dress shirt, exposing her mounds that went up and down. He hovered her and looked deeply into to her eyes. “It was sweet.” He said while biting his lips.

 

Irene tackled him down and sat on him.

 

“Now, lemme do my work.”

 

Slowly, she rubbed her naked south area onto his clothed region. Her hands were busy roaming on his toned body. Junmyeon’s breathing was getting uneven when she playfully ran her tongue on his nipples. With wet sloppy kisses, she ran her lips on his body up onto his neck and left a hickey.

 

“This is for you to always remember me as your girl whenever the students of yours trying to get into your pants for an A.”

 

Junmyeon smirked. He taught his girl well. Irene is always being perpetual on her belonging and Junmyeon is one of them.

 

She grazed her teeth on his Adam’s apple. It s sexy when it bobs up and down whenever he drinks or talking. He groaned lowly when Irene play with the cock and keep playing until the groan turned to be more animalistic.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” She smiled like she had done nothing wrong when in fact her blonde hair is so messy in a very sexy way and her boobs were so hard and perky.

 

He nodded. While smiling innocently, she put the tip of the hard member on her pink lips and teasingly lick it like a puppy. She wrapped her small hands on it and slowly moving them. Junmyeon threw his head hardly on the bed. Wetting herself too, Irene let go the hard shaft and let her wet folds sucking up the inches of it as she moved her lower body against him.

 

“Since when you are this naughty?”

 

“Since I saw a student of yours shamelessly rubbing her fake boobs on your arm yesterday,” she answered.

 

Irene pulled his hands and put them on her boobs. Without any word or instruction, he fondled her mounds while she lifted herself off slowly and slid down roughly as she watched his face scrunching in pleasure.

 

“Little girl, that is enough with your “me” time. On your four now.”

 

She looked disappointed but still following his instruction. Junmyeon positioned his tip from her behind and carefully pulled her long hair to form a ponytail.

 

At the same time, he plunged into her roughly while his left hand’s pulling her hair. His right hand gripped her sore hips harder as she gripped her bedsheet and moaned loudly.

Irene likes the way rough and hard and Junmyeon knows better. Junmyeon coudn’t take the pressure anymore as Irene was too tight, signalling him that she was going to reach her second but he reached himself first. It was warm because seconds after him, Irene herself reached hers. They entangled with each other and when he pulled out, mix of their juices flowed onto the bedsheet. Junmyeon couldn’t help himself from not to clean her with his own mouth. She was too tired yet Junmyeon was being selfish with playing with her nipples and sucked them like a little baby.

 

Irene felt asleep when Junmyeon is still busy admiring her boobs. Junmyeon smiled and took the red velvety duvet and cover themselves up.

 

“I love you, Irene Bae. One semester left and I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft from my long forgotten work. excuse the poorly written smut


End file.
